<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Scenes by knight7272</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723982">Behind the Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272'>knight7272</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Winx club series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Bites, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Body Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the steamy smut that occurs in the adventures series that can't be shown in the main story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aisha | Layla (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riven/Original Female Character, Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Winx club series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Musa x Lunior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Winx</p><p>This is set during the future Adventures 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 30th</p><p>At a Magix Restaurant</p><p>"This is a really nice restaurant." Musa commented as she was eating her dinner.</p><p>"I knew you'd like this one." Lunior said as he finished his food.</p><p>"I know it's my birthday and all, but why the need to go all out?" Musa asked.</p><p>"I wanted it to be special." Lunior replied.</p><p>"How come?" Musa asked more curious.</p><p>"I wanted to give you a night you'll never forget." Lunior said softly as Musa tilts her head in confusion. "You're an adult now Musa so I figured the night this happens should be one you remember forever.</p><p>Musa smiles. "That's sweet of you."</p><p>Lunior smiles back. "So what do you think of the food?" He asked.</p><p>"It's great!" Musa said as the waiter collected their plates.</p><p>"I knew this was the best restaurant." Lunior replied as the waiter came back.</p><hr/><p>After the meal...</p><p>Musa was leaving the restaurant with Lunior. She leaned into him "So what now?" she asked as they walked along the beach front.</p><p>Lunior stopped. "I never told you this but my family owns an island home wanna go see it?"</p><p>"Sure." Musa said, Lunior snaps his fingers, He teleports them to the island, Musa sees a small bungalow on high ground with easy access to the beach.</p><p>"You like?" Lunior asked.</p><p>"Yeah. It's nice." Musa replied as he picks her up taking her inside, they pass through the living room.</p><p>Musa blushes heavily. "Lunior?"</p><p>Lunior is blushing as much. "Musa."</p><p>"Yes?" Musa asked, Lunior said nothing instead, He kisses her and</p><p>Musa kisses back, He carries her over to the bedroom. Musa was even more deeply blushing. "Lunior?"</p><p>"Tell me what you desire my love?" Lunior asked as Musa reached for the curtains to open them giving them a view of the sea.</p><p>"I don't know... what did you have in mind?" Musa asked him back.</p><p>"To take you to that bed and make love to you all night long." Lunior responded as the clouds covered the moon.</p><p>Musa blushes bright red asking, "Is this... what you meant at the restaurant?"</p><p>"Yes." Lunior responded.</p><p>"Becoming an adult is special on Wolvos... isn't it?" Musa asked.</p><p>"It is." Lunior replied, Musa was still blushing and he can smell that she's already a little aroused. "wet already?" Lunior asked her as Musa blushes more, her ears pink with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed honey," Lunior said as he sat them down on the bed.</p><p>"You say that, but you know that... I've never... it's normal to be a little embarrassed, okay?" Musa replied asking.</p><p>"I understand." Lunior told her.</p><p>"But... embarrassed or not... I'm yours."Musa said hugging him.</p><p>"And I am yours." Lunior said, he lightly nibbles her neck as he lays her down on the bed, Musa unbuttoned his shirt as he threw his jacket off, Musa moans, unaware that he's laying the groundwork to mark her, "As part of becoming an Wolvos Adult I have to take a mate and claim them."</p><p>"I know a little bit about that. Rosella told me. About the bond formed when we first touched. But what's the part about claiming?" Musa said as a small amount of moonlight came in.</p><p>"Basically it involves me marking you as my mate…." Lunior began.</p><p>"Marking me? How?" Musa inquired. She thought about it as Lunior dropped her arms letting her push his shirt off exposing his buff chest.</p><p>"It would involve me biting you and filling you with my magical essence but if you don't want that then I can find other way." Lunior explained as Musa undid his trousers.</p><p>"No. It's okay. Go ahead." Musa said as she craned her neck to him. He bites into her neck drawing a little blood while sending his magic essence into her, Musa gives a small of pain, but then coos as she feels his magic entering her, She could feel his essence filling her mind.</p><p>Lunior removes his mouth as Musa sees the blood. "Sorry about the blood, but another part of being a Wolvos adult is that we really wanna have pups and I think with your beautiful wide hips and small waist make it ideal for you have to our pups when you're ready to."</p><p>Musa blushes, "Well your mom talked to me about that a little. She basically said that it happens when it happens."</p><p>"Do you want that tonight or in the future?" Lunior asked her.</p><p>"You did not lie me on this bed and then think I would want to wait." Musa retorted.</p><p>"I wanted to give you the choice as I don't wanna force something on you…" Lunior said but Musa silenced him for a moment, "…so I guess we'll be parents after tonight."</p><p>Musa rolls her eye, "Just kiss me." He captured her lips in a deep kiss, Musa kisses back, opening her mouth for him, He nibbles her lip and</p><p>Musa moans.</p><p>She raises her arms as he starts to undress her, pulling her dress over her head leaving Musa wearing a lace, strapless bra and matching panties. He undresses himself quickly leaving a pile of clothes aside the bed as he pulled her bra off and pulled her panties off with his teeth while his member grew very hard.</p><p>Musa blushes bright red, startled by how quickly that happened and wondering if it will really fit in her as more moonlight floods the room as</p><p>he kisses her breasts roughly lightly biting them and sucking on them,</p><p>Musa throws her head back and moans. He moves down her stomach leaving little love bites on her stomach, Musa moans watching him move down her body.</p><p>He pulls her legs open and slowly rubs her clit and pussy walls, Musa moans more, she grips the sheets and moaning louder "Oh!" Musa cried as Lunior pulled his mouth away, He slowly pushes his finger in and out of her. "Oh! Ohh...!" Musa moaned as Lunior slowed down.</p><p>"Want me to go deeper?" Lunior asked.</p><p>"Yes!" Musa shouted, Lunior pushes deeper coming up against a barrier.</p><p>"Want me to take your maidenhood?" Lunior asked unsure.</p><p>"Mm... yes…" Musa moaned now really horny. He pushes through her hymen, Musa's grips on the sheets held.</p><p>"I figured I should give a heads up I might lose control and knot you during the night I just wanted to let you know ahead of time." Lunior said nervously.</p><p>Musa wincing a bit in pain, "Okay…" He slows down waiting for the pain to pass. "..Mm." Musa relaxes as she adjusts to his fingers. Musa moans under his movements, "It's so big…" unexpectedly he withdrew his fingers then brought them to her lips as Musa spread her legs and her opening with her fingers.</p><p>"Please…" Musa begged as Lunor could feel his wolf nature growing.</p><p>"Please what?" Lunior asked grinning.</p><p>"Please give me a baby!" Musa said now really wanting it.</p><p>"With pleasure." Lunior responded as He pushes inside her waiting pussy Musa feels his big cock push her walls aside with ease.</p><p>"Ohh!" Musa said panting and lips look inviting, Lunior starts moving, Musa moans and wants him to kiss her too, He kisses her deeply. The moonlight flooded the room as Musa moans opening her mouth for him as he feels his instincts starting to take over, Lunior broke the kiss then caught her lips in a French kiss.</p><p>Musa moans as she kisses back and places his hands on her breasts, wanting him to play roughly, Lunior picks up his pace of thrust as he plays with her breasts biting them and licking them.</p><p>Musa moaning as she kisses him, widening her legs for him as he begins losing control, she feels his cock moving fast inside her, he nibbles a bit harder on her stomach as he went even faster as bulge started forming in his cock, Musa moans more loving what he was doing, "Deeper! As deep as possible! *ends up doing the splits to make room for him* Until you can't go any further!" she shouted.</p><p>Lunior spurred on, pushes deeper slipping his knot inside her breaching into her womb. Musa screams with ecstasy as her body ties him in place, "Fuck me, fuck." she cried as Lunior grabbed her hips thrusting hard into her as his knot grew as he lightly bit her breasts again, Musa felt drunk on the pleasure and didn't want it to stop. "Oh! Ohh! F... Faster! Fuck me, knot me do it!" Musa shouted as Lunior kissed her neck sucking on the bite mark.</p><p>Lunior goes even faster thrusting hard into her pussy, Musa knows she'll remember this, Musa moans loudly feeling her climax getting closer, Lunior rubs her clit, Musa's moaning gets louder as Lunior's balls crash against her pussy lips and his knot rubs against her walls. Musa screams as her abdomen clenches, Lunior's member throbbed heavily and minutes later Lunior came inside her womb.</p><p>Musa screams as she came very hard, her pussy working to squeeze every drop out of him, He lightly bit her sending a little more essence into her, Musa moans in her climax. "Lunior..." she was clawing at the sheets, lost in the feeling of being filled while he held her as he filled her, Musa moans more as Lunior finishes inside her but can't pull out.</p><p>"Mm…" Musa groaned as she lay in a euphoric state as her climax slowly passed.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Lunior asked her but she was slow to respond as her orgasm high wasn't gone.</p><p>"Good…" Musa said coming down from her orgasm. He cups her chin as</p><p>Musa looks up at him, Lunior tried to remove himself but couldn't.</p><p>"So I can't pull out for now." Lunior said sheepishly.</p><p>"That's fine. I like this. But can we move onto our sides?" Musa asked happily liking the opportunity to snuggle. Saying nothing, He rolls them onto their sides. "Mm…" Musa moaned lightly as she snuggles against his chest, Lunior wraps himself around her.</p><p>Musa lightly runs her fingers down his chest and leans her head back wants him to kiss her neck, He lightly nipped her neck and Musa squeaks and giggles but both feel fatigued and Musa quickly falls asleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning...</p><p>Musa begins to wake up feeling Lunior next to her who was already awake, "Good morning my mate are you alright?" Lunior asked.</p><p>"Mm. A little sore." Musa responded slowly moving onto her back.</p><p>"I guess I lost control last night." Lunior replied.</p><p>" is normal, since it was my first." Musa replied as she relaxed.</p><p>"Want me to take you to the Alfea infirmary?" Lunior asked sounding concerned.</p><p>Musa laughs, "No silly.." She lightly rubs his arm "..How about you distract me instead?" He starts tickling her, Musa can't resist and bursts into a fit of laughs.</p><p>"Ticklish I see." Lunior commented. Musa just giggles, "So you seem to have a kink in the bedroom my mate."</p><p>"Oh? And what's that?" Musa asked as carefully rolling onto her side.</p><p>"You like your breasts being handled roughly." Lunior mused as moved towards her knocking her onto her back.</p><p>Musa blushes a bit at what he said, "Y-Yeah... I really like it when you latch on to suck and bite just a little…"</p><p>"Maybe we'll do that sometime." Lunior said, He kisses her neck and</p><p>Musa moans as they begin to make out.</p><p>"Mm…" Musa said as she opens her mouth for his tongue, they relax into each other, Musa gives him a pleading look as she places his hand on her breast, He squeezes them hard "Ohh!" Musa's face flushes with pleasure as Lunior slips inside her pussy making Musa moan as he moves inside her going at a quick pace until he came inside her making Musa come seconds later then both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>A week later…</p><p>Musa arrives back at Alfea where Faragonda was near the fountain, "Musa hello."</p><p>Faragonda said as Musa walked up to the Fountain.</p><p>"Hi Miss Faragonda." Musa responded.</p><p>"so Musa I need to talk to you in my office." Faragonda said to her.</p><p>"Okay?" Musa replied confused as to what was going on.</p><p>In Faragonda's office</p><p>"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Musa asked. She cast a shielding spell around the room</p><p>"I know you're pregnant Musa." Faragonda said.</p><p>Musa blushes a little caught off guard. "How? I didn't even know…"</p><p>"I've learned over the centuries to pay attention to a person's magic signature." Faragonda explained.</p><p>Musa blushes more as she'd hoped to keep it a secret. "So what do we do? We're in the middle of trying to take down Valtor. I can't pull out of the fight, but I can't risk the baby getting hurt either."</p><p>"There is a way if you remember how Rosella's handbag works with its pocket dimension." Faragonda said.</p><p>Musa pondered for a moment, "Well yeah, but that's just a bottomless well spell. If my baby is in a pocket dimension, will they still be able to, you know, get nutrients and stuff for me."</p><p>"The baby would." Faragonda told her.</p><p>"Then let's do it. Not only do I need to keep the baby safe in battle, but I have to make sure Valtor doesn't find out." Musa said but Faragonda knew Valtor would likely be trying to spy anyway, Faragonda casts the spell.</p><p>"Thanks Miss Faragonda." Musa replied as pulled out and holds up a necklace which was silver and has a musical not with a gems in each circle, Musa accepts the necklace.</p><p>"It will protect the baby if there is an emergency." she  explained, Musa puts on the necklace, the necklace activated glowing for a moment which faded.</p><p>"Thanks miss F." Musa said as they quietly departed the office.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloom x Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: see chapter 1</p><p>this is set near the end of adventures 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Domino Summer House</p><p>Bloom walked into the master bedroom, she was wearing a pinky-white, frilly wedding dress when Sky walks into the bedroom and smiles at him, "You look lovely honey." Sky said.</p><p>"Thanks. So wanna have a little fun?" Bloom said giggling.</p><p>"Of course." Sky said.</p><p>"Well come over here then." Bloom said grinning.</p><p>"Gladly." Sky said and he takes her into his arms, Bloom kisses Sky passionately, He takes her to the bed laying her on it pinning her down, Bloom giggles to herself, "Is something funny?" Sky asked.</p><p>"No. I'm just enjoying being with you." Bloom said as Sky slowly undresses her.</p><p>Sky: so my queen what would you like your king to do to you?</p><p>Bloom who was now bare except for her stockings and panties, "Mm... make me scream for it." she puts a soundproofing spell on the room and Sky kisses her breasts sucking on her nipple, Bloom moans as Sky moves to her stomach, "Mm…" Bloom's stomach is firm and toned from her years of training as Sky tapped it with his fingers.</p><p>"I guess the Dragonflame works wonders for your look honey." Sky said licking her stomach.</p><p>"Hey! That's not from the Flame! That's years of hard work, I'll have you know!" Bloom pouted but has a playful smile.</p><p>"Yeah with but all the bad guys you're beaten and there's not a scratch on you." Sky commented running his fingers down her.</p><p>Bloom giggles, "Well true. I don't really get battle scars."</p><p>"Let's hope your flame never goes out and it keeps you like this." Sky said cupping her chin.</p><p>Bloom strokes his hair as she pulled him closer, "Don't be morbid Sky. You'll end up killing the mood."</p><p>"Sorry now where were we?" Sky responded.</p><p>"You were admiring my figure." Bloom replied.</p><p>"Well your legs are very sexy." Sky said as he slowly pulls her stockings down.</p><p>"You know what strong legs and wide hips are perfect for, right?" Bloom said with a deep grin.</p><p>"Oh yeah how wet are you?" Sky asked back.</p><p>"Mm... I'm a bit damp, but I still…" Bloom mused.</p><p>"Where do you want me?" Sky asked her feeling very aroused.</p><p>"Do you mean in the long run or right now?" Bloom asked back.</p><p>"Right now." Sky said.</p><p>"Kiss my lips or my neck and…" Bloom said as she squirms a little as Sky rubs her stomach "Touch me…" Sky kisses her neck and rubs her panties. "Oh! Yes!" Bloom tries to give him more access to her neck and guide hand to where she wants, Sky kisses her shoulders around her neck as his fingers slip beneath her panties.</p><p>"Sky..." Bloom moans, Sky slowly pulls her underwear down, "Oh! Sky! Please!" Bloom cried.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Sky asked her already having an idea of what Bloom wanted.</p><p>"I-I want... inside…" Bloom said now really horny.</p><p>"Oh, I have plans for you." Sky said grinning as he pushes two fingers inside her pussy.</p><p>"Oh! Ah!" Bloom cried as her walls were knocked out of the way of Sky's fingers, he pushes his fingers in and out of her Bloom moans from his touch "More…" Sky goes faster, "Oh! Ahh…" Bloom groaned as Sky feels her walls wrap around his fingers, Bloom whines with desire fumbles to guide his thumb to touch her, Sky's thumb grazes her clit making her more aroused, Bloom jolts as he rubs her clit over and over, "Ah! Yes! There!"</p><p>Bloom can't take much more* "Nnh... Sky!" Bloom screams as she came, Sky removed his fingers covered in her juices and brought them to her lips, Bloom blushed heavily as he rubs them over her lips.</p><p>Bloom saw he was still clothed and glares at him to say "I am not kicking that off, Sky rubs the juices over her clit and pussy lips then slowly removes his clothing, pulling off his shirt revealing his toned body, Bloom could only drool at how much of a hunk her husband was, "Mm…" Bloom moaned as Sky now without his clothes and completely naked climbed back on the kissing her deeply.</p><p>"You wanna go all the way?" Sky asked unsure how far she wanted to go.</p><p>"Of course I do." Bloom responded as Sky slowly spreads her legs exposing her wet pussy.</p><p>"Ready?" Sky asked.</p><p>Bloom nods. "Of course." Sky slowly entered her pushing her pussy walls aside making Bloom moan, Sky waited till she adjusted to him being inside her. "Go ahead. This is our first time you know." Bloom said and Sky starts moving settling into a steady movement.</p><p>Bloom moans looking at Sky who sucks on her chest as he pushed deeper, Bloom moans more, "how deep do you want me?" Sky asked</p><p>"As deep as you can get. But take it slow. I like it that way."Bloom said as she moved into the mating press position. Sky goes faster but slowly building up his pace. Bloom grips the pillow as Sky slowly pushes deeper inside her pushing through her deep walls into her womb, Bloom keens and throws her head back pressing against the pillow she was extra sensitive since she already came, but nonetheless enjoying it.</p><p>Sky hearing Bloom's moans moves a little faster and harder making Bloom moan beneath him, seeing her drunk on pleasure, he goes faster. "When I finish in or out and are you on the pill, just wanna check?" Sky groaned as his skin slapped against hers.</p><p>"In… she moaned loudly as her body started glowing, "No, fuck me Sky, do it knock me up, breed me please you hunk, I want your child." Bloom shouted gripping the pillow and sheets.</p><p>"oh…" Sky moaned, feeling his member throb "..gonna cum!"</p><p>Bloom: *screams as she came in response to the throb, her body glowed brightly as her magic kicked in, Sky releases inside her flooding her womb with his thick cum, Bloom screamed moaning as her body takes it in drowning her waiting eggs with his thick batter, Bloom knew she was going to be pregnant.</p><p>"Feel good, was today not a safe day?" Sky asked slowly pulling out.</p><p>"Mm-mm…" Bloom moaned quietly as she shakes her head saying that it was.</p><p>"Oh so I may have just gotten you pregnant." Sky said cheerfully.</p><p>"That wouldn't be so bad, though, right?" Bloom asked him.</p><p>"Yeah although I bet we're doing it, your power source was probably waiting for this to happen." Sky mused but Bloom hits him over the head with a pillow several times until he pinned her arms.</p><p>"For your information, I can't pass the Dragon Flame onto my children because it is bound to my Sparx, and it'll stay that way until I die, which I don't plan on happening for centuries." Bloom responded as Sky kissed her.</p><p>"Oh, I had thought when we had kid a piece of the flame would go into them." Sky said after he broke the kiss.</p><p>"Not to my knowledge. It could be dangerous for the power to become too spread out, you know? Besides, I don't want somebody coming after our children all the time over that." Bloom said rolling onto her side.</p><p>Sky propped himself up, "Yeah but Bloom given your line of work and your history i can see it being inevitable."</p><p>"I know." Bloom sighed knowing he was right.</p><p>"So now what?" Sky asked pulling a sheet over them.</p><p>"We'll sleep." Bloom said as she closed her eyes slowly drifting off as Sky pulled her in joining her in sleep</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maria x Riven: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: see chapter 1</p><p>this is set between Adventures 3 and Secret of the Lost Kingdom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria was waiting in the bridal chamber in revealing night clothes when Riven walks in and blushes "H-Hey…" she said.</p><p>"Heya Mari." Riven responded closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Hi Riv." Maria responded back but he saw that she was wearing a short, black satin nightgown, Riven felt his cock tenting in his pants.</p><p>Riven commented not even trying to hide how aroused he was. "The gown suits ya."</p><p>"Thanks." Maria said blushing heavily as Riven could see the gown is tight around her waist, but the top can easily be slid off her shoulders to reveal her chest. The skirt is loose and easy to lift, Riven</p><p>moved towards her as Maria looks up at Riven who quickly picks her up taking her over to bed.</p><p>Maria blushes more, feeling a little shy as Riven sits on the bed placing her on his lap and moves to kiss her, Maria still heavily blushing and doesn't quite know what to do, but willingly accepts it, they fall onto the bed leaving Maria a little startled as Riven breaks the kiss so Maria looks up at him, blushing a bit only for him to kiss her again with more vigour.</p><p>"Mm!" Maria moaned lightly as she tried to kiss back and opens her mouth in response to his prompting as Riven pinned her arms, "Mm?!" Maria moaned again as she feels him slide his tongue into her mouth letting Riven explore her mouth with his tongue before Maria reacted and brought her own tongue up to wrestle with his.</p><p>Maria moans beneath him relaxing as she feels him slip his tongue under hers and he begins to suck on her tongue as she moans louder while Riven moved his hand under her gown slowly rubbing her stomach.</p><p>Maria moans again, her face very flushed with pleasure and a bit of shyness as Riven brought her back into his lap and slowly pulled her top off exposing her breasts making Maria blush heavily.</p><p>Riven pulled his shirt off letting her see his buff chest, Riven kissed her again and followed on by the bottom of her gown and his remaining clothes leaving them both completely naked leaving Maria blushing bright red as she looks at him completely naked, "You ready?" Riven asked.</p><p>"I-I don't know... Am I?" Maria asked back stuttering as she blushed very heavily.</p><p>"Not yet." Riven responded as he lays her down running his lips over her neck making Maria moan softly as he moved to her breasts sucking slowly and lightly squeezing her breasts.</p><p>"Ohh…" Maria moaned and unconsciously opens her legs as Riven slowly rubs her clit building his pace, "Ah!" Maria jolts in surprise before she moans while Riven moved his round her pussy opening. "Ohh... Riven…"</p><p>Maria moaned completely breathless from the pleasure.</p><p>"Yea Mari?" Riven asked the moaning girl.</p><p>"That... that feels…" Maria said between her moans as she grew more aroused.</p><p>"Feels what?" Riven asked her as he kisses her stomach lightly nibbling it at the same time.</p><p>Maria gasps and clutches the sheet tightly, "So good…" she looked up to see Riven moving to her clit circling it with his tongue, "Ah!" Maria squirms underneath him, face red with pleasure as Riven kissed her pussy opening again then moved to her thighs, "Ah!" Maria said whimpering and panting now very horny.</p><p>"Are you ready to really have fun?" Riven asked really turned on himself.</p><p>"Yes!" Maria cried, Riven opened her pussy lips and slowly enters her pussy with his rock hard cock.</p><p>"How rough and deep do you want me in you?" Riven asked wondering what Maria wanted.</p><p>"I don't know... It's my first time, so... even this hurts…" Maria moans as her walls wrap around his member.</p><p>"I won't start until you say so." Riven said softy.</p><p>Maria just nods and tries to relax as she adjusts to him, "You feel so big... or am I just small?"</p><p>"I think its the first one." Riven commented.</p><p>"Mm..." Maria nods again. "...You can move now, but... be careful..."</p><p>Riven starts moving slowly thrusting at a slow pace, "Oh…." Maria moaned as Riven kissed her shoulders, "Mm.…" Maria groaned as Riven moves along her collarbone, "Riven…" Maria moans highly aroused as Riven looks up at her.</p><p>"Yes?" Riven responded as he was slowly going faster.</p><p>"Please... don't hold back any more…do me just ravage me, now!" Maria begged, Riven grinned, he starts to go faster and a little harder and kissed between her breasts lightly nibbling on them, "Ah! Riven!" Maria moaned, face is bright red, Riven moved along the inner side of her breasts, "Oh! Ohh!" Maria could barely take the pleasure she was feeling as Riven sucked on her breasts. "Ah Fuck me Riven!" Maria moans as she comes undone from pleasure squirting juices onto Riven's cock.</p><p>"By the time I'm finished tonight, you'll not be able to walk in the morning." Riven said his voice raised a little.</p><p>Maria moans and smiles, "Show me…Fuck me!" Riven goes deeper, faster and harder as his cock pushed her walls aside, "Ohh!" Maria moans as Riven lifted her legs rolling her onto her side while moving faster into her, "Ahh!" Maria groaned pleasurably.</p><p>"You like don't you?" Riven asked a little more forcefully.</p><p>"Yes!" Maria cried as Riven goes quicker while rolling her onto her stomach, pulled her legs open and lay on top of her and Maria moans as she feels him go deeper with the new position, Riven pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust as he hit the entrance of her cervix. "Oh! Ah!" Maria moaned as she dropped off a cliff as Riven came inside her filling her and Maria cries out loudly as she came again while Riven filled her with cum.</p><p>Maria continues moaning and starts to feel lethargic but still horny. "Tired already Mari?" Riven asked between his release.</p><p>"A little, but I can keep going." Maria moaned out as her orgasm washed through her.</p><p>"Got ya." Riven mused as he finished in her, so slowly pulled out, kissing the back of her neck leaving little bites.</p><p>"Mm…" Maria groaned as Riven pressed himself against her leaning up to her ear.</p><p>"Where do ya want me this time?" Riven asked.</p><p>"Hm... Well not my ass, but... You can go anywhere else you wanna go…" Maria said now horny again.</p><p>"Hmm..." Riven mused pondering for a minute, He climbed off her and rolled her over back onto her back then sat on her stomach putting his hard cock between her breasts making Maria blush Riven meanwhile</p><p>holds her breast and starts rocking his hips while wrapping her breasts around his cock.</p><p>"Please…" Maria moans begging</p><p>"Please what?" Riven asked back as he pressed her breasts tighter.</p><p>"Please be rough…" Maria begged moaning.</p><p>"Alright." Riven responded bringing his hands against her nipples as he squeezes and pinches her nipples with his fingers while going faster between her breasts.</p><p>"Ah!" Maria moans feeling a mix of pain of pleasure, Riven went faster feeling the heat from her breasts going quicker and quicker till he came on her, Maria blushes as his cum coated her skin, Maria grew bright red and a little embarrassed although can't help herself in watching it flow out onto her as Riven continues covering her in cum.</p><p>Maria was only blushing brighter due to the amount and wondering what he plans to do with it once he's done whereafter Riven finished cumming on her and rubs it across her breasts squeezing it as he did so making Maria moan, Riven kissed her neck making Maria moans more as he moved round her chin while they rolled over.</p><p>Maria looks at Riven curiously as he was on the bottom when Riven lay back turning her over and entered her pussy again going very deep into her. "Ah!" Maria moaned as she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, Riven held her hips as he went harder letting his balls slap against her pussy lips as he leaned up against her, "Ah!" Maria groans and moans as she feels his breath on her neck. "Riven..."</p><p>"Mmh!" Riven mused as Maria opens her legs a little more for him to get access when he opened her legs even and held her legs and moves even harder and faster making her cry out in pleasure as their hips slapped together while Riven kept pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust.</p><p>"Ohh!" Maria moaned loudly as Riven threaded her breasts time and time again pinch her nipples with varying amounts of force, Maria could only squeak and moan from his movements as she grew more drunk on the pleasure. "M-More... T-Teeth... tongue...Fuck." she moaned struggling to form words as Riven nibbles her neck lightly marking it.</p><p>Maria just moans and in pleasure, she had completely melting on top of him feeling his teeth rubbed against her skin and her hips hitting his.</p><p>Maria groans as her climax only git closer and feels herself clenching as her walls wrap around Riven's cock who then came hard into her sending a torrent of cum through her cervix making Maria cry out very loudly as she came hard feeling the thick juices flooded her insides, she can only moan as it does. "So much..."</p><p>Riven kissed the back her neck, "Mm…" Riven pushed deeper into her cervix and came again making Maria screams in pleasure and came again as Riven filled her womb and they hold each other through the release, Maria moans loudly as her body shook while Riven continued to fill her. "Oh! So much!" Maria moans as her stomach expanded but Riven doesn't stop releasing for the next few minutes as Maria moans loudly until Riven finishes releasing inside her.</p><p>Maria goes limp on top of Riven as her limbs ached, "So full…" she groaned, Riven slowly pulls out of her letting her cum spill out. "Mm…" Riven lays back rolling her around and pulling her into him as Maria snuggles close to him before they fall asleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning</p><p>Maria mumbles and begins to wake up but after she looked around seeing she'd slid off Riven during the night who was already awake, "Morning." Riven said as he pulled pillows behind her to prop her up.</p><p>"Morning Riv..." Maria responded as she sank into the bed her limbs to sore to move.</p><p>"You feel alright?" Riven asked having seen how slow she was.</p><p>"..I can't move." Maria continued as Riven moved a little closer.</p><p>"I guess I lived up to what I said." Riven said with a slight smug look.</p><p>"Mm-hm. But I need a bath." Maria mused as she felt herself too sore to even want to leave the bed.</p><p>"Alright." Riven told her before he picks her up and carries her to the bathtub closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope you all enjoyed this and there will be a part 2 with this couple soon</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I know I said all active fics are on hiatus but I felt the laptop could hold out long enough for me to write this but now I seriously will have to pause fic writing as the Laptop shut downs are getting more frequent so I'm gonna have no choice but to suspend all fic writing until further notice</p><p>Hopefully I'll see ya soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>